I Want To Be Strong
by DFR
Summary: A Garlude x Jecra/Knuckle Joe's father oneshot. Set when Jecra & Garlude first began the Galaxy Soldier Army, before meeting Meta Knight. Mainly focused on Jecra & Garlude, but there's very slight Meta Knight x Jecra. Learn Jecra's story. T for language.


**Long time, no fanfics, right? xD well here's one. It's mainly a Garlude x Jecra/Knuckle Joe's father, but when Meta Knight gets introduced, it turns into a Meta Knight x Jecra/Knuckle Joe's father a bit. This is mainly about Jecra and Garlude, their first few days becoming Star Warriors, but Sir Arthur plays a pretty big roll and same with Meta Knight later on. Oneshot. Inspired by Tenjho Tenge. Enjoy~**

* * *

**"I want....to be...strong....."**

**"I want to....be strong....."**

**"I....want to be.........strong"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Jecra, Lady Garlude! Foremost attention!" Sir Arthur called out, "training starts here, begin at once!"

"Tight-ass, isn't he?" A man in his late twenties, purple skinned, violet eyed and spiky blonde haired said to an attractive woman around the same age. She wore peach coloured make-up and a golden tiara on her forehead. "I think you're the tight-ass, hotshot." Garlude replied Jecra.

Sir Arthur sighed and turned to his older soldiers. "Those two...they're going to be trouble."

"The rookies, Sir?" asked a puffball the same species as Sir Arthur. "Yes, them..." he replied. Sir Falspar looked around and sighed. "Some army this is...besides, Sir Jecra and Lady Garlude don't even appear to like each other.."

Sir Arthur sighed.

_"Jecra, proud father and soldier in training, why is it that you wish to join the Galaxy Soldier Army?" asked a distinguished puffball wearing golden armour._

_"Sir, to kick ass, Sir!" the blonde replied._

_"Be serious, soldier. Do you understand the responsibility and role of a Star Warrior?"_

_"Sir, yes, Sir!"_

_"Then you must prove yourself. Until I see what your capable of, you remain unknighted."_

_"Sir, damnit, Sir!"_

_"Sigh..."_

_"Garlude, proud mother and soldier in training, why is it that you wish to join the Galaxy Soldier Army?"_

_"To unscrew this screwed up world, Sir."_

_"I see, soldier... Do you understand the responsibility and role of a Star Warrior?"_

_"I do, Sir."_

_"Then you must prove yourself. Until I see what your capable of, you remain unknighted."_

_"I understand, Sir."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jecra slashed his sword through the moving dummies at brilliant speed, flipping it in the air and catching it again. "Hell yeah!" he said victoriously.

Garlude watched, before walking closer. "So you've got speed." "And talent," Jecra replied as he cunningly licked his bottom lip. Garlude stared, and somehow, a light blush appeared on her violet cheeks. "T-try doing that with your sword," she said, turning away.

Jecra stood in the empty training grounds, watching her leave. _"She totally hates me.."_

**Later that night**

A group of veteran warriors, along with rookies Garlude and Jecra, sat together in a small and noisy cafeteria. "So Garlude, are you an official yet?" Asked Sir Noustrat while eating. Garlude smiled, her true colours showing. "Not yet," she said.

Sir Dragato whistled at Garlude, "she's a stunner, ain't she?" Sir Falspar smacked him over the head.

Jecra was sitting alone at the end of the table, lost in his thoughts. _"My resolve....I must fulfil my resolve..."_ He opened his clenched fist and looked at his hand.

_"To become...the strongest."_

Jecra closed his eyes.

_"I want....to be strong....."_

He looked up as his eyes opened, with true determination burning deeply.

**The next day after training**

Jecra drowsily threw his mask across the room like a light frisbee, watching it disappear into the dark crevasse that was the side of the bed. _"When am I gonna see my son again? When am I gonna get knighted? When am I gonna become the strongest? When is Garlude gonna like me?"_ He realized what he had just said and blushed a light red. He scratched the back of his messy hair and let out a deep sigh.

Meanwhile, Garlude was gazing at an old photograph of her family. Her baby daughter Silica, and her husband, when he was still alive. She smiled at Silica's happy face, and looked over to her deceased husband. She frowned a little. _"Why does that Jecra have to be....so much like you?"_ She put away the framed photo, gently sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing her bangs.

"Attention all Star Warriors! Proceed to the hall at once!"

Jecra and Garlude left their rooms at the same time, literally bumping into each other in the corridor. Garlude's precious tiara fell to the floor. Jecra flinched, "I'm so sorry!!" he said loudly as he picked up the piece of jewellery. He began talking fast like a teenage girl trying to tell her friend about her day. "I was sidetracked and I didn't see you there and I'm so sorry and I'm so glad it's not broken and I should have watched where I was lugging my big stupid.." Jecra stopped - he swore he heard Garlude laugh a little. She took her tiara from him, and replied by a simple, "thanks." With that, she was off to the hall. Jecra smiled at her, even though she didn't look back.

Standing on a platform, Sir Arthur began the announcement. "Fellow Star Warriors, upon their four week training, I am proud to announce Sir Jecra, and Lady Garlude - the newest members of our Federation!" Everyone cheered, they were happy to have Garlude and Jecra working with them for the same goal, justice.

Jecra ran in upon hearing all the noise. "What's going on? What'd I miss?" "Congrads, Sir Jecra!" said Sir Noustrat, "glad to 'ave you with us!"

Jecra's eyes widened, "I..I'm in? Really?!" The Star Warriors cheered more. Jecra couldn't contain his excitement.

"YEAH!!!!" He yelled grinning as he raised his fist up high. Sir Arthur was proud of his two new recruits, even though they were trouble makers. Jecra ran over to Garlude, "Garlude, Garlude! Isn't this great!? We're finally in! We're finally Star Warriors!!"

Garlude's serious expression didn't change. She turned away to leave, but paused in her tracks. "Don't get cocky, you're annoying."

She walked away, leaving Jecra with an icy feeling. His smiled faded.

**"Don't get cocky, you're annoying."**

**"Don't get cocky, you're annoying."**

**"Don't get cocky, you're annoying."**

**"Don't get cocky, you're annoying."**

Why did it hurt? Why were those painful words filling Jecra's mind? He tried to brush it off, maybe Garlude was just like that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

Jecra awoke by the warm 7:00 rays of sun hitting his face through the blinds of his cabin. His spiked hair from the day before was down and messy, covering parts of his handsome face. He rolled over, looking at his alarm clock. Too early. He didn't sleep well at all. He needed a friend, someone to fight side by side with always. _"Heh...that's just not gonna happen, is it?"_, he laugh-sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Garlude was still asleep. Her long hair was out and silky, strands of it shining in the gentle sun. She looked just like an angel. As the birds began to chirp, her eyes began to open. She moved the hair out of her face and looked out the window, moving her eyes, but not her head. _"Beautiful. Everything is so beautiful."_ Garlude looked at herself from her small bedside mirror. Those gorgeous eyes, they were somewhat sharp - coming across misleading. _"Everything, everything but these eyes."_

**Later**

"Soldiers, forward! The first day of a long battle begins! Those who die throughout the war, die in fault! Those who die, were not strong enough!" Sir Arthur's harsh words echoed through the base's small corridors. Jecra heard his words, and spoke. "That's not true!"

Everyone suddenly stared at him, Garlude especially. The tension made Jecra unusually nervous. "Yeah...I...I said it's not true, because....because...." he looked around, hoping something would happen to make him think of what to say next. Garlude stepped up. "This man....this man is correct."

Everyone gasped, except Jecra, who's anxious eyes relaxed when they met Garlude's stern ones. She stood beside Jecra, which made her heart race, and Jecra's too. "This man...knows the meaning of friendship. The meaning of honesty, the meaning of working together, and the meaning of kindness..." Garlude's cheeks grew warm. Jecra's pupils shifted, showing he felt touched.

"Isn't this...." Garlude looked at Sir Arthur. "This is a justice Federation, is it not?" She clenched her fists. "This isn't about having faults, or...or...or dying, you know?" Jecra stared at her. He grinned and said, "that's right! We're Star Warriors! We just wanna kick ass and _win_!"

Garlude cautiously nodded, looking back at Sir Arthur. He smugly smiled despite his armour. "And so it is set!" he boomed, "the proud Star Warriors, the soldiers of justice, the noble knights who aim to kick ass, and WIN!"

Everyone cheered - filled with high spirits and genuine hope. Jecra and Garlude exchanged gazes. Jecra pulled a goofy grin at her, she replied by smiling and poking her tongue out playfully. Garlude had realized Jecra's true charisma.

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Outta the way, freak!"

"You look like a kid! Get outta 'ere you weakling!"

A blue puffball with glowing silvery white eyes and pink blush marks arrives at the scene. "Excuse me." he says.

Sir Arthur turned around to face the unfamiliar puffball in a cape. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"My name is Meta Knight. I want to become a Star Warrior, Sir." Meta Knight bowed his head slightly, not eyeing Sir Arthur. "A Star Warrior, eh? Then you must have heard of us."

"Yes, it's been my dream as long as I can remember," Meta Knight replied. Jecra overheard some of this conversation, and ran over to get a closer look.

"I'll have to ask you a few questions first, Meta Knight."

"I expect nothing less."

Jecra watched closely.

"Are you experienced in fighting at all, young man?"

"Yes Sir, I've trained all my life to become a knight."

Sir Arthur nodded in approval. "Why is it that you wish to join the Galaxy Soldier Army, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight clenched his fists.

**"I want to become strong."**

Jecra's eyes widened. He looked at Meta Knight and grinned, this was it. _"This is it. This is the kind of partner I want. A friend, an equal! Meta..Knight....I hope we can be friends."_

"Very good, Meta Knight. You're just in time, too. Today we're starting a revolution, a goal, a purpose." Sir Arthur explained. Garlude was looking for Jecra, but she found Sir Arthur, with a new recruit. Greeting them, she said "Sir Arthur," and looking over to Jecra hiding in some shrubs, "Jecra."

Jecra made a strange noise and came out from hiding. "Uh...hi," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Meta Knight looked up at Garlude, then Jecra. "Hello." Meta Knight smiled. Jecra's heart beated faster than usual. He blushed and started playing with his earrings.

_"Who...who is this guy? Meta Knight...he's so....perfect.."_

Jecra gazed into Meta Knight's pure eyes, his expression, noble and intelligent. Garlude gently slapped Jecra back to earth. Jecra shook his head and coughed a little. Garlude noticed Jecra was strangely nervous. "Hello there, my name's Garlude. I'm an acomplished soldier and proud mother of a beautiful girl." She said to Meta Knight. "Nice to meet you Lady Garlude, my name's Meta Knight. I'd like to become a Star Warrior soon." He looked over to Sir Arthur, who was giving a thumbs up. "Looks like you already passed the test," Garlude said.

She nudged Jecra as if she were trying to say, "say something!"

Jecra was fumbling with his locket, but managed to say, "Uh, hi! I'm Jecra, and uh...i'm an old man. I mean--I'm a father! You see my son called me that and so...uh.." Meta Knight smiled. He liked Jecra's goofy charm. "Pleasure meeting you, Sir Jecra."

Jecra blushed a dark pink. Garlude noticed this.

She stared at him, until she felt a sharp pain in her heart. "Ahem...i'll...i'll be off now. I'm looking forward to our days with you, Sir Meta Knight..." she half-smiled, and walked away.

Garlude opened her cabin door, and closed it behind her. With her back on the wall and hair covering her face, thoughts began to wonder. _"Just when I started to like him, Jecra......... Is he really that special? That guy...Meta Knight."_ She quitely laughed to herself a bit when she realized what she was doing. Getting jealous over some little blue guy Jecra just met.

_"It's weird....is being strong..that important? Jecra... Is it that admirable? Is it even more important to you than......me?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"I want....to be...strong....."**

**"I want to....be strong....."**

**"I....want to be.........strong"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

"Jecra, what's your son like?" Meta Knight asked over a morning coffee with Jecra. "My son, his name is Knuckle Joe. He can get pretty naughty, and he cries quite a bit, but he's the best kid I could ever want." Meta Knight smiled at Jecra's face, he looked so serious and devoted. Meta Knight admired self-respect.

Garlude walked passed. "Hey, Garlude! Why won't you come over and sit with me and Meta Knight?" asked Jecra, waving. Garlude tried to smile back. "I think i'll pass, Jecra..thank you..for the offer." She turned away, not even looking him in the eye. Jecra just shrugged and looked back at Meta Knight. He was looking at Garlude.

_"Lady Garlude...seems upset."_ Meta Knight thought to himself.

Jecra also realized by looking at Meta Knight. Although he was plain, you could tell all the emotions you could ever want on him. "I'll go talk to her." Jecra said, getting up. Meta Knight looked into Jecra's eyes and nodded. Jecra blushed, he scratched the back of his head and was off.

He walked briskly through the corridors of the base, looking for her. "Garlude?" He opened doors, and looked behind walls. "Garlude, Garlude?"

Jecra walked outside and saw she was sitting on a branch of a tree, in a small and very beautiful garden, a kind of get away for the Star Warriors at the back of the base. He smiled as he walked up from behind.

"This place...it's...it's really pretty," Jecra said to her. Her hair blew in the gentle wind. "Mind if I hang 'round, Garlude?" he asked, hand behind his neck. She turned her head to him a little and said, "not at all." With good agility, Jecra gracefully climbed up the tree to the branch Garlude was on. "So uh...watcha looking at?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled. "Time."

He stared at her. "Time, huh?" Jecra scratched the side of his face. "Yeah, it...it goes really quickly."

"We've known each other for just over a week now, and..." she said, "and I like you, Jecra."

Jecra found his cheeks getting warm. "I..I like you too, Garlude. I like you..a lot.." he blushed deeper.

Jecra inched quitely closer. "Jecra.." Garlude's heart raced faster and faster as they got closer and closer.

_Their eyes closed, _

_and their lips locked._

A sweet sensation, satisfying and passionate. Jecra's fingers ran through Garlude's silky hair, her pink cheeks grew darker. Her hands wrapped warmly around Jecra's strong neck. The simple kiss broke, the two warriors seperated, but still close enough to hear each other's heart beats. They stayed like that for a little longer, in each other's arms, with their capes blowing in the breeze - watching 'time' fly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jecra....Meta Knight's..a very nice person," she said to him, straight in the eyes. Jecra didnt know what to say next, all he could do was gently nodd. Garlude looked back at the peaceful lake. Petals from the trees fell onto the water, resting there untill they floated on their way. "I'm happy for you," she said, giving a big grin at the blonde warrior. Jecra blushed and smiled back. "Thanks, Garlude."

**Later**

"Jecra! Is Garlude alright?" asked Meta Knight running up to him. Jecra smiled and nodded, "yeah, she's fine." Meta Knight looked relieved.

_"This guy," _Jecra chuckled, _"Garlude's right." _Jecra looked out to the window and smiled.

_"Well, I did it. I wanted to be strong. And I found strength, in the most important place."_

Garlude came back inside. "Attention Star Warriors! It's mission time! Let's go!" called Sir Arthur confidently over the intercom. The other soldiers were all enthusiastic, cheering and raring to go. This was gonna be one hell of a great war!

_"My heart, ..... and my friends."_

Jecra, Garlude, and Meta Knight, stood together always, fufiling their dreams for justice, romance, and strength.

* * *

The end! That's it! Ahh, don't you just love feel good endings? I know I do. :D

Thank you all for reading this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
